Zettai ni Iya da!
by RisaKuma
Summary: Menerima takdir yang tidak pernah terpikirkan? Apakah gadis serampangan dan suka bermalas-malasan seperti Kagura mau melakukannya? Dedicated for #PasirJingga and #OkiKaguWeek. Day 4: TimeSlip!AU.


Sougo sedang patroli siang itu. Tetapi, seperti biasa dia selalu tidak melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia meninggalkan mobil polisi terparkir di pinggir sungai. Sekarang, ia malah berjalan-jalan di daerah distrik Kabuki. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, tempat itu memang terletak paling dekat dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

Ia bosan. Mungkin, beberapa tingkah jahil dapat membuatnya merasa senang. Mungkin seperti... mengganggu Kagura? Ya, pasti itu. Sougo memutar arahnya, berjalan berbalik karena mengingat letak markas Yorozuya yang sudah ia lewati beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepat sekali, gadis sialan yang ingin ia temui itu terlihat sedang berjalan membelakanginya. Tetapi, kenapa gaya rambut dan pakaiannya berbeda? Yah, terserah. Tidak ada gadis lain di Edo yang memiliki warna rambut se-eksentrik itu.

"China!" panggil Sougo. Tetapi, yang dipanggil tidak menoleh sama sekali. "Oi, bocah China!"

Sougo mengejar gadis itu sampai kedepan markas Yorozuya. Lalu, ia menepuk bahunya. Gadis yang Sougo yakini sebagai Kagura itu menoleh. Tetapi, Sougo merasa agak malu setelah tahu bahwa dirinya salah orang. Wajah gadis itu memang mirip dengan Kagura. Tetapi, maniknya berwarna _crimson_? "O-oh, maaf aku salah orang."

Kemudian, saat Sougo ingin segera berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu, ia merasa tangannya ditahan. Sougo menoleh sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang bingung. "Apakah anda... Okita Sougo?"

Setelah gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sougo, Sougo langsung berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu. Romance/Comedy FAIL(?). Featuring OC.**

 **Sarashina Arisa's Present**

 **Zettai ni iya da!**

.

.

.

Kagura baru saja menuruni tangga dan ia bermaksud untuk pergi jalan-jalan saja. Tetapi, ketika ia melihat Sougo bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya. Rasa penasaran sedikit muncul di dalam benak Kagura. Barangkali, hal ini bisa dijadikan guyonan sehari-hari untuk menyudutkan Sougo. Lalu, ia berjalan mendekati Sougo dan gadis itu sambil 'nyengir kuda'.

Menyadari keberadaan Kagura yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, Sougo dan gadis itu langsung menoleh. Tetapi, Kagura dan gadis itu langsung terkejut pada saat yang bersamaan. Mirip, bagaimana bisa?

"M-Mami?!" tanya gadis itu terkejut.

"Hah?" Kagura mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil mami? Usiaku masih 14 tahun- _aru_."

"Oi, oi... Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sougo setengah protes. "Tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'papi'. Dan sekarang kau menyebut bocah China ini 'mami'?"

Gadis itu menatap Sougo dan Kagura secara bergantian, "Kenapa papi dan mami tidak se-akur di masa depan?"

"Oi, Sadis," panggil Kagura pada Sougo. "Tidakkah kau pikir gadis ini kehilangan salah satu sekrup di kepalanya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sougo. Lalu, ia menatap gadis itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Okita Kagome," jawab gadis itu. "Mami pernah bilang kalau namaku adalah singkatan dari ' _Kagura to Sougo no musume_ '."

Hening. Kagura dan Sougo langsung terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kagome. Tetapi, yang pertama memecah keheningan adalah Kagura. "Buahahahahahaha! Aku akan menikah dengan si sialan ini dan memiliki anak dengannya? Mana mungkin- _aru_!"

Sougo hanya menyeringai, "Hei nak, kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan seorang polisi, mungkin kau akan berakhir di balik jeruji besi."

Merasa kesal karena diragukan, Kagome langsung berseru, "Aku tidak bohong- _aru_!"

Sougo dan Kagura dikejutkan oleh Kagome yang mengeluarkan aksen yang sama dengan Kagura. Keduanya saling menatap. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis Kagura yang tidak ingin 'mimpi buruk' yang ia temui sekarang akan menjadi kenyataan.

Coba lihat penampilannya. Surai _vermillion_ itu khas milik Kagura. Manik _crimson_ itu jelas seperti Sougo. Penampilannya yang memakai pakaian adat Jepang itu tidak pernah dilakukan Kagura, melainkan Sougo. Aksen – _aru_ itu selalu dipakai oleh Kagura. Dan, Kagome memiliki semua itu.

Kagura langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat dan berjalan mundur setelah ia menyadari semua itu, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini hanya pasti mimpi- _aru_!"

"Kagura," panggil Sougo. "Kurasa ini benar. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sini, Kagome?"

Kagome menunjukkan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan jam tangan yang menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa 15 menit lagi. "Ini adalah mesin waktu yang memberikan kesempatan pada penggunanya untuk menjelajahi waktu dalam 30 menit."

Sougo menatap Kagura yang tampak pucat, "Hei, kau sebegitunya tidak mau memiliki masa depan bersamaku ya, China?"

Kagura menggeleng cepat, "Mana aku mau! Aku tidak ingin selalu disiksa olehmu!"

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan wajah datar, "Lalu, kau ingin masa depan yang seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu- _aru_!" jawab Kagura ketus. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, sialan?!"

Sougo menyeringai tipis, "Karena aku yang akan menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu, Kagura."

Kagura malah merasa jijik, "Jangan coba untuk memanggilku dengan nama pemberian orang tuaku yang indah itu- _aru_!"

Kagome yang diam dari tadi membuka mulutnya, "Papi dan mami di masa depan saling memanggil 'sayang'- _aru_."

Kagura merinding, tak menyangka ia akan memanggil manusia biadab bernama Sougo itu dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Tetapi, Sougo malah berkata, "Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu 'sayang'."

"(Anggap saja Kagura sedang menyebut bahasa yang lebih frontal untuk 'kotoran')!" teriak Kagura jijik. "Perkataanmu itu lebih menjijikkan dari pada tampangmu, sialan!"

"Ya, ya... Terserah apa katamu, sayang," ujar Sougo, berniat untuk menyiksa batin Kagura dengan membuatnya jijik.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya di masa lalu masih semi-bertengkar, Kagome menatap mesin waktunya yang menunjukkan bahwa waktunya hanya tersisa 5 detik. Kemudian, ia dikelilingi cahaya dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

"Papi! Mami!" panggilnya. Sougo dan Kagura langsung menoleh. Kemudian, Kagome melanjutkan perkataannya, "Terima kasih, semoga kalian bisa cepat akur- _aru_."

Lalu, cahaya itu perlahan mulai menghilang seiring dengan tubuh Kagome yang tidak lagi terlihat. Setelah itu, Kagura dan Sougo kembali terdiam.

"Hah?!" teriak Kagura tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sougo heran. "Kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu, China?"

"Perkataannya benar- _aru_!" jawab Kagura yang masih terkejut. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila aku benar-benar akan menikah denganmu, sadis."

Sougo menatap Kagura, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau denganku, ya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kagura. "Hanya saja, sulit dipercaya karena aku belum pernah merasakan cinta."

Polos. Terlalu polos. Kagura terlalu polos saat ia mengatakan itu pada Sougo. "Mau kuajari, China?"

"Eh?" Kagura agak terkejut dengan tawaran Sougo. Tetapi, Sougo langsung _act_ tanpa menunggu apa-apa. Ya, ia benar-benar langsung _act_ disaat Kagura lengah. Gadis polos berusia 14 tahun itu menjadi 'korban' pertama dari keisengan Sougo.

Tak masalah bagi Sougo karena ini juga menjadi yang pertama baginya. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Kagura. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Maksudnya, 'Hei, ini di depan umum! Semua orang dapat melihat kita!' Sougo tak berhenti sampai akhirnya Kagura kehabisan nafas.

"Sialan!" teriak Kagura. Ia langsung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia tak berani menatap Sougo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sougo. "Kalau merasa gugup, artinya kau sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta, China." Sesat.

Kagura tidak ingin percaya pada Sougo saat ini. "Jangan menyesatkanku, sialan!"

Sougo menyeringai, "Yah, pada intinya semua butuh waktu." Kemudian, ia berlalu dan meninggalkan distrik Kabuki. Kagura terdiam sambil menatap punggung Sougo dari belakang. Takdir pasti tidak akan pernah bisa diubah. Apakah mulai saat ini Kagura harus belajar untuk menerima Sougo?

.

.

.

 **Owarimasu**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Yeaaaaaaahhh! Hari ke empat, bung! Syukurlah saya bisa menyelesaikan ini 3 hari sebelum** _ **deadline**_ **. By the way, Kagome di fic yang ini beda dengan yang ada di fic saya yang berjudul 'Part of You'. Yah, secara ciri-ciri fisik udah beda. Okelah, anggap saja yah. Thanks for reading, I'll so appreciate you if you want to waste your time for leaving a review. Sekian ^^**


End file.
